Success at the sport of fishing, and especially bass fishing and bass fishing tournaments, depends in substantial part on the ability to accurately cast the hook or lure. Sophisticated fishermen and tournament competitors use a variety of casting techniques in addition to the conventional overhand cast. For example, when seeking out bass hovering in underwater brushpiles, roots, stumps and logs a "flipping" technique is used. For similar, constrained target casting at longer distances where soft landings are desired to avoid spooking the fish, a technique called "pitching" is used. Often it is necessary to place a lure under an overhanging obstruction such as a dock, float, tree limb or root. This is done by "skipping" the lure. All of these approaches require accuracy and proper execution on the first try or the fish could be alerted or driven away. In tournaments in addition, time is of the essence. It is good preparation for both recreational and competitive anglers to practice the different types of casts and perfect both their execution and accuracy on dry land at every opportunity and in a relaxed atmosphere.